<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sealing Their Bond by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253757">Sealing Their Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marriage Law Challenge, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Marriage Law spell revealed her two wizards, Hermione had been looking forward to her wedding night. Finally, it was here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Triad!Fest, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sealing Their Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my beta for looking this over.</p><p>Prompt 53: The Ministry's new Marriage Law spell has unexpected results. Extremely unexpected for some people.</p><p>Also written For HH Bingo 2020 - Square I5 - Marriage Law</p><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from posting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment was here - the one she had been anticipated and dreading at the same time… much like any witch would - her wedding night. But unlike other witches that had been matched by the Marriage Law spell, she had not just one new husband, but two. The road to getting to know them both had been challenging to say the least, but she was glad that they were bonded and finally alone. </p><p>She slipped her wedding dress off, leaving herself in just her bra and knickers. She looked at her two wizards, unsure of what to do next.</p><p>“Lay back on the bed,” Regulus commanded, taking control of the situation. </p><p>She did as he said, her heart racing. Anticipation and some nervousness rushed through her veins. While she had gotten to know her two wizards the past few weeks, they hadn’t been intimate yet. She had wanted to wait until their wedding night, and they had both agreed, but now that they were here, her heart was racing. </p><p>“One of us can leave,” Regulus said, joining her on the bed. Hermione glanced at him, blushing when she saw he was naked. Rabastan joined them both moments later.</p><p>“I want this,” she said, eyes flicking back and forth between them. “I want you both to be here.”</p><p>Regulus leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. He nibbled at her lower lip, coaxing her to open her mouth. She did, allowing him entrance.</p><p>As Regulus kissed her, she felt Rabastan’s hands on her side. She stiffened momentarily.</p><p>“Relax,” Rabastan purred in her ear. “Relax, Hermione.”</p><p>Eventually, she did, losing herself in the sensations. Regulus continued to kiss her so fiercely as Rabastan’s hand trailed up and down her side, teasing and tickling her. She wanted more, moving her body between the two.</p><p>Regulus chuckled, pulling away momentarily. He resumed kissing her, one of his hands trailing down her body to the place between her legs. He groaned when he felt how wet she was. Gently, he slid a finger into her, moving it in and out as his thumb brushed her clit. </p><p>In the meantime, her other husband removed her bra. Rabastan snaked his hands around her torso, thumbing her nipples as he rubbed his hard cock against her pert little ass. His lips landed on her neck, alternating between sucking and biting the sensitive skin there.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin!” Hermione cried out, wriggling between the wizards. “Oh, please!”</p><p>What the two of them were doing to her body was incredible. With each passing second, her nerves faded. She wanted more and more of them. </p><p>Regulus pulled away, moving down her body. He planted kisses between her breasts before moving down to her taut stomach. He kissed her there, gently teasing her before moving even lower. He pulled her knickers down as he moved, sliding them from her body.</p><p>“Please!” Hermione cried, bucking her hips towards his face.</p><p>He covered her clit with his mouth, sucking at the sensitive spot. His tongue swirled around the nub as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her. He felt her walls shudder and knew she was about to climax. He increased his pace, eager to bring her to completion. </p><p>Hermione cried out as her orgasm hit her. She bucked her hips against his face while she tilted her head fully to the side to allow Rabastan to ravish her neck.</p><p>As her orgasm faded, Regulus moved back towards her place. “Please,” she begged.</p><p>“Say it, witch,” Regulus said between kisses. She could taste herself on his lips, making her mad with want. “Tell me that you want me.”</p><p>“Please,” Hermione practically sobbed. “Please, Regulus, I want you.”</p><p>Regulus slid into her wet heat, moaning as he did so. Her cunt was deliciously tight as he moved within her. Hermione panted, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him towards her so she could kiss him passionately.</p><p>Rabastan took this moment to move his hands down to her arse. He palmed her perfect globes, licking his lips in anticipation. Whispering a lubrication charm, he gently spread her cheeks.</p><p>Hermione pulled away from Regulus, stilling. “Please, be gentle,” she said, looking over her shoulder at Rabastan.</p><p>He nodded quietly before closing the distance between them, kissing her. </p><p>She compared the two. While Regulus was gentle, Rabastan was rough. He dominated her mouth with a fierceness Regulus didn’t possess. As he kissed her, she felt him gently slide his finger into her anus. She winced at the intrusion but lost herself in Rabastan’s kiss and Regulus’ steady movements.</p><p>After allowing Hermione to adjust, Rabastan added a second finger. He began to scissor them, stretching her to prepare her for his cock.</p><p>Regulus pulled Hermione away from his friend and claimed her lips for his own once more. He continued to thrust within her but slowed his movements, knowing that Rabastan would enter her soon.</p><p>He rolled them so Hermione was now straddling his hips. He drew her into a kiss, causing her to lean forward. His hand moved lower, playing with her clit in an attempt to distract her.</p><p>Rabastan placed himself between her cheeks, gently pressing inward. He eased into her, inch by inch. When he was fully sheathed within her, he let out a deep sigh.</p><p>“Sweet Merlin, witch, you feel wonderful,” Rabastan whispered, placing his hands on her hips. Slowly and tentatively, he began to move.</p><p>Regulus and Rabastan obviously knew what they were doing because they found a perfect rhythm. She felt as if she was being rocked between them, feeling both of their cocks through her thin walls. It was hot and hard and she loved every second of it.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Regulus asked, brushing some curls from her face.</p><p>Hermione nodded, words escaping her. This was an overwhelming experience. The feel of them thrusting into her was incredible.</p><p>Regulus moved his hands upwards, cupping her breasts. His calloused thumbs flicked across her nipples, causing Hermione to let out a shriek.</p><p>“Fuck!” she cried out, coming with such a force that she almost saw stars. Her head fell forward as her nails dug into Regulus’ chest.</p><p>The feel of her orgasm was enough to make her wizards lose control. Regulus let out a grunt, spilling his seed deep into her womb. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>Rabastan pulled out of her, releasing himself all over her back. He shouted her name as he did so.</p><p>“Oh Merlin,” Hermione whispered, not caring that she was a sweaty mess. “That was absolutely amazing.”</p><p>Regulus chuckled. “So, did we satisfy you, wife?” he teased.</p><p>Hermione laughed. “I would say so.” She snuggled in Regulus’ arms, a yawn escaping her lips.</p><p>“Tired?” Rabastan asked, appearing on the other side of her. “Get some rest.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>She quickly fell asleep, sandwiched between her two husbands.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione awoke the next morning to two voices. Groggily, she opened her eyes and looked around. She stretched, taking note of herself. A delicious ache filled her body, testament to the wonderful time she had last night.</p><p>“Good morning,” she said, looking at the wizard in front of her.</p><p>“Morning, princess,” Regulus said, smiling at her.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Rabastan asked, pressing a kiss to her neck as he moved closer to her. He pressed against her, and she could feel his hardened cock. </p><p>She rolled over, kissing Rabastan eagerly. He kissed her back, but eventually pulled away. “We have the rest of our lives, Hermione, don’t rush. I’m sure your body is still sore.”</p><p>“It is,” she admitted. </p><p>“A bath will help with that,” Regulus said, slipping from the bed. He headed towards the en-suite bathroom. </p><p>Rabastan scooped her into his arms and carried her towards the bathroom. “You don’t have to carry me.”</p><p>“Well, Regulus took you over the threshold of our home, so it’s only fair that I carry you now.”</p><p>As she bathed with her two wizards, Hermione quietly thanked the Marriage Law for bringing the three of them together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>